The Time Chronicles Book One: Beginning
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: not sure how to explain this, but it's an interesting sort of events. Read Venetian Chronicles first.


A/N: Uh…….how do I explain this series? I have no idea actually. Very hard to explain, simply a random element of story, I think it was a sequel to my Venetian Chronicles series, but I am no longer sure, it's blossomed into something else. Read and enjoy.

The Time Chronicles.

Book One: **The Beginning of Doom.**

The Time Chronicles

(A story of the hero who sought out to re-write history right, and found out that conspiracies are truly there in front of us.)

Thy name is Spartam, and I am a HT, a History Tracker, one who has the power to back through time without a time machine, Time Machines mess up the time line by about 65 so we History Trackers have developed a method called time fusion, it works and only has an 5 error that the person using it will end up somewhere else. Our organization has been around since the Vianaton uprising in Seattle and Tacoma in 2002, and John Daniel Goldwood the third, our creator has been around since then too.

Our job is to watch the History Monites, if a monite starts blinking red and green, then we've got a 'Time Displacement Discontinuity Downturn' or T.D.D.D, we immediately dispatch one of our men who knows that time period, if we can't find one, or in rare cases we send out a Time Sting Arrow, a dis-time destroyer, which gets rid of that time period, but that's more recent time periods and if it's anywhere back towards the Civil War then we put a Time Caution System around that period so that it doesn't mix with any other time period, creating a deatd system that mixes both time periods causing a time goodnatch. A Time Goodnatch, also known as a Time Dip happens when two-time period's conjunct into one another causing a Msi-ja or period disruption, which is cause for alarm and usually requires a whole Time Erasement Squad to go to that period and settle things.

I, being a senior officer, had a lot of choosing what cases I took, I was a Maj-Har-Ia or dedicated learner, so during my schooling I received top marks in all classes having to do with historical knowledge, I got top marks in Bible as well for knowing it's histrionics as well.

I am truly a great man in the group codenamed StarScream, we are a highly trained group, we have had to assassinate people before, because they've fallen in love with women of that period and it was only due to training that we kill them both, it doesn't hurt history but messes up the Time Stream by 6.7, and boy we've been killing only when it needs be done, and that's really, really, really rare and only when history is in danger.

Chapter one: Time Warp

The problem was that somehow one of the groups was stuck in a Time Warp, (a time warp is where you accidentally trip a time spring and you experience that time period over and over until someone or something gets in the way.)

Sam-Dan-Diego our control manager for group StarScream, said that in order to help out beginning group Knight Cantle, we'd have to destroy that time period and either rescue them or let them be killed, we weren't for killing an entire group, because of the 5.67 damage it would do to the Time Stream. Already the time stream was in decay and control clean up groups GoodNight and NorthAtlantic had their hands full of cleaning the decaying the pathways, it isn't an easy job, you have to make sure that you don't hit a time opening or you end up in some far flung period of time and not being sure if we can get that group back or if we have to erase it from the time stream. We contacted the boss and he said that he'd already sent group Zee-X-Rax, and the time warp could be erased, but it'd destroy every time period to the Civil War, so we decided that we'd have to develop a time stop to get them out of their before 3400 hours.

We only had 12 hours to act and we'd have to develop something or other quick and hope it worked. It took 1 hour to make a Time Re-Emplacement-Re- Entry Arrow, and we hoped it worked, 'cause if didn't we'd kill a lot of innocent people.

Sam fired it off, and it didn't fail, we got back the entire group, and not to mention it cleaned 5.6 off the Time Stream and it helped.

You probably why this book is called The Truth Chronicles, well the answer is simple; I write a series of papers called: The Truth, it's out their and we will protect it. We carry weapons, but not of mass destruction, they are side arms and we use them only when need be, our weapons suit our personality; each person has two guns always.

I had just started writing my next report which was on the Holocaust and how people have tried to say it hasn't happened, I downplay that by putting quotes from history books and other things that mention that awful time when Hitler ruled with an iron fist.

Here is a part of importance I'd written; " This period of time was a hard time for anybody who was a Jew or some group that Hitler really hated, his hatred went to a high when he started shipping them off to Concentration Camps, he held them there because he had another plan for them, he was going to kill them all off. He worked them like slaves and made them sleep in barracks. All those who were still free opposed Hitler, we compared him to Napoleon who after being leader of France after their revolution wanted to take back every country as part of his new world order, that's exactly what Hitler was doing or at least trying, if it hadn't been for our long period of Isolationism inspired by George Washington after he left office, we might have gotten started just as soon as Hitler did." That couple of paragraphs should ave gotten their attention and a new love for history.

"Alert, Alert, Transtime Time Elation Time warp; all those off duty get to the control room, immediately, this isn't a drill, I repeat this is a real thing."

Chapter two: Trip of Death

This was a nightmare, Transtime Time Elation Time warps, were very, very, very rare and to have one hitting the time stream is worse, it means someone is trying to re-write history. I punched up the data screen " Computer, show time period being re-written."

A bunch of data flowed down the screen, "Computer, give info to all people," immediately data on what was happening flowed through everybody's conciliatory screen showing what the heck was going on; it seems that somebody was trying to re-write history so that the Japanese won the Second World War, leading to Hitler winning the war and a new world order. " Computer, give hours until Time Elation hits and makes Hitler win," "Apex will take control in less than 12.5 hours, Time Barriers are in place to destroy that from happening, give citron orders." Computer, switch over to Tgime control, and activate Primal Barriers, put Time Barriers on standby, and have Time Apex Eradication Radiation Bomb, put on standby." The group leader came by and when he saw what I was trying to do, he pulled a gun and said

"Gordian, destroy the time period or I kill you, if you do I still have to kill you."

What he didn't know is that he was going to get himself killed, because I controlled most of the security systems in the three areas I worked. I muttered "alright, let me give computer the instructions; Computer (my group boss didn't know about my code I'd installed, so that the security guns came online) Axelon Valdese, Venation Strat becnome." Suddenly a grunt behind me told, me that the Grainger was dead. "Computer teletransport body to morgue burial sight, now!" A blue light enveloped the dead body and transported it away to the mass burial sight that I'd set up some years ago to dispose of people I hated, so I murder them through the computer and whatnot. "Incoming message, important, classified as AOX371, to group StarScream and group Mezzanine Stife, read immediately."

"Hearken and listen Spartam of StarScream and Meca of Mezzanine, this is The Hand, we have instituted a Time Warp, that if successful will re-write history so that Hitler won WW2 and established his new world order, you have two days until it hits the mainstream, we will stop this so called evil if you pay Forty Million in ransom for the three members of the Hand that are in your prison at your base, release them and we won't destroy the time-line-main-stream. Yours truly and evilly, Deadbeat of Hand." My men and Meca's gathered around my two screens and read it, I solemnly said "Men, we have a situation on our hands and if any of you feel that this is too nerve racking, then stand down, and we won't hold it against you; much, we will deduct Five Hundred dollars and Fifty cents from your paycheck, strip you all to low ranks and put you on probation for a year and a half, so if you want to live, I suggest that you help support you're future or I'll personally kill everyone of you." That got their attention and immediately we armed ourselves and strode to the Time Fusion generator, ready to go back in time. But the boss of my section said "Spart, stay here at Time Control, we need you to stay and help keep Time Patrol Systems running," I stayed. Half an hour later an alarm went off, "Time Systems Holo-Screen up." What I saw was trouble, what the trouble was will have to be in Book Two: **The Advent of Doom. **


End file.
